Midriffsipping OneShot
by Become One With Russia
Summary: WE NEED MORE MIDRIFFSHIPPING FANFICS ON HERE! It is a BEAUTIFUL pairing, and needs more recognization! So, here's one more!


Midriffshipping One-Shot

DOOM Fangirl: "Yay! I finally wrote another Midriffshipping story! Sorry, it's been awhile since I wrote one! A review I got on my first one reminded me to write another! It's fluffy, then sexy, then fluffy again. Enjoy!" ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story!

Marik Ishtar lie on the couch, sleeping.

"Hey, Marik?" his boyfriend, Alister Rossi, asked, coming in.

No response.

"Marik?" the redhead asked a bit louder.

Nothing.

Alister sighed, knowing the boy hated to be woken up, but, all-the-same, clapped his hands loudly next to Marik's head.

The blond jolted awake, shouting, "Kumquat!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, then said, "Um, where's the pump? My bike has a flat tire."

Marik blinked, then glared at the man, and said, "You woke me up for THAT? Why didn't you just take MY bike?"

"'Cuz YOUR bike is in the shop, remember?"

The boy blinked again, then said, "Oh, yeah…But what's so Ra damned important that you couldn't wait?"

"Raph and Valon want me to go over to their place."

"You ALWAYS go over to their place! Why not stay at home for a while?"

"You were sleeping, anyway!"

"But I'm awake, NOW!"

"You love them more!" Marik said, pouting.

In truth, the blond knew that that wasn't true; he just wanted to make the redhead feel guilty.

Said redhead thought he was being serious, though, and said, "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you DO!" The younger male wanted an apology from the older one for not being around, but wanted him to give it, without prompt.

"Marik…" Alister said, a single tear falling from his eye. (NOTE: This is called: "the sexy cry" Does anyone know who called it that? If you do, you get a cookie! ^^)

The blond sighed, "I'm KIDDING, Ali!" he said, attacking his boyfriend's sides with his fingers.

Alister immediately went into a giggle-fit, and started to wriggle around.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Stohahahahap!" he whined.

Marik DID stop, since he knew the redhead didn't like being tickled (or, often, even TOUCHED).

Alister breathed in and out heavily a few times, then said, "MY turn!" and reached his hands under the boy's shirt to tickle his ribs.

Marik bit his lip, determined to NOT let it show that he was ticklish.

But it didn't work; he was shaking from the effort of not laughing, and he soon started to twitch slightly.

This did not escape the redhead, who grinned sadistically, and moved his fingers faster.

The blond couldn't hold back, anymore; he started to laugh, and squirm around.

While he was squirming, he twisted his body in a way that made his boyfriend's fingers brush his nipple.

Marik moaned softly, and Alister, realizing what had happened, quickly pulled his hands away, and blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered, not making eye contact.

"Why are you sorry? That felt good."

"I just…You told me when we first started dating…that you weren't the 'go out places every night, have sex all the time, touch me, feel me' type, so…I figured you wouldn't want…"

"Is THAT why you never touch me, Ali?" the blond asked in disbelief.

The redhead nodded, and then went on to confess that HE, personally, LIKED to be touched, but thought Marik didn't.

"I just meant we should take it slow at first! I want to…I want to…feel you…" And he kissed Alister gently.

The man moaned into his mouth, and kissed back.

Marik let his hands roam across his boyfriend's bare stomach, then slipped them under his tight shirt, and rubbed his nipple.

Alister threw back his head, and moaned.

While still rubbing the redhead's nipple with one hand, the blond reached his other into the man's pants, and began to stroke his hardening member.

Said man whimpered, as he unconsciously spread his legs to give Marik easier access.

Alister was soon sporting a rather large hard-on, and Marik began to jerk him off.

The redhead was speaking incoherently, trying to say words, but unable to.

Here's what Marik heard: "Da…wa…ca…ya…"

Here's what Alister was TRYING to say: "Don't wanna come, yet".

But, since the blond had NO clue what his the redhead was trying to say, he ended up coming not long after, spilling his seed all over Marik's hand, then he fell against his boyfriend, panting heavily.

"Too…soon…" he managed. "Came…too…soon…"

"That was YOUR fault," Marik teased.

Alister stood up, and frowned, then began to tickle the blond's belly, making him laugh and squirm.

Said blond, while laughing, began to tickle his boyfriend, as well, making him shriek with laughter.

After about two minutes of this, they could both barely talk, but were still in their tickle fight.

"H-how about…hahaha…a truhuhuce?" Marik asked.

Alister, unable to talk through his giggles, just nodded.

They both stopped, and pulled away from each other, panting.

"I…love…you, Ali," the blond managed.

"Love you…too…Marik," the redhead replied.

DOOM Fangirl: "Yaay! The end! WHOO! Midriff is my new OTP, I think… Please leave a review."


End file.
